Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 2007-66987 and 2005-64457 disclose thermoelectric devices that comprise, for example, two opposite electrode members and a pair of thermoelectric elements standing between the electrode members. Thermal energy is directly converted into electrical energy, and vice versa, by means of the thermoelectric effect exhibited by the thermoelectric elements, such as the Thomson, Peltier, or Seebeck effect. Practically, a thermoelectric module is available that comprises a plurality of thermoelectric devices arranged side by side.
In one such known thermoelectric device, a plate-like soaking member and plate-like elastic member are laminated between the electrode member on the heat absorbing side and one of the thermoelectric elements.